


The Jungle Grows Restless...

by sunsettter



Category: Terraria, Terraria (Modded), Terraria Calamity (Mentioned)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dismemberment, MY GOD I HATE MYSELF FOR WRITING., Other, Plant sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Vines, author is sleep deprived., please i draw inspiration from friends i cant fucking think of this shit myself, this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsettter/pseuds/sunsettter
Summary: After discovering an ancient temple, the hero sets out for the key. What could be so hard about killing a little plant?...Turns out, the little plant is not so little, and the hero is in for one hell of a ride.// READ THE TAGS. PLEASE. //edit: listen y'all i wrote this for the sake of being edgy and stupid. please don't send me that you want me to die in the comments. hate is alright, but telling me kys is just a dick move.
Relationships: Plantera (Terraria)/Original Character
Comments: 13
Kudos: 10





	The Jungle Grows Restless...

**Author's Note:**

> listen, i hate myself for writing this. you should hate me, too.  
> im also salty with the friend who inspired me to write because WHY this of all things xx
> 
> comment any errors i made, please, because it's 3:30 am at the time of writing these notes LMAO

The Underground Jungle is always a  _ very _ unpleasant place to be in. Especially if you're a simple human, prone to things like venom and javelins. Halley, with only a roll of his eyes, pulled what felt like the millionth arrow out of his leg after shooting a skeleton archer, quickly downing a healing potion; these would make the flesh regenerate immediately so he could continue on his way. “Where the hell is Plantera’s bulb?” 

He was, of course, no stranger to the jungle, having killed the Queen Bee far earlier on, and more recently travelling so deep he had discovered the weathered walls of a temple thought only to exist in legend. This is what found him in his current situation, because a key to this unbreakable temple was said to be held by the most fearsome enemy. The Guide told him she was worse than the man-eaters often found down there, and her bite was more painful than the strongest of werewolves!

The lone hero looked around, quite irritated as he navigated the narrow tunnels lined with mud and moss that squelched beneath his boots uncomfortably. He was ambushed by a spider, which also felt like it’d happened way too many times today, quickly shooting it several times before it curled up and made it’s death cry. Halley scrunched up his nose, flicking some spider guts off of his arm, but the swift movement in turn extinguished the torch he was holding. A brief moment of silence, and then a loud curse. “ _Oh my fucking-_ **_JUST_** my luck!”

He was about to complain and curse everything in existence, but a faint pink glow caught his eye. Following the dim green light that the jungle spores naturally gave off, he made his way to the source. A small, fuchsia flower was visible now, but he wasn’t close enough to verify what it really was. The hero’s hopes were high, though, because he hadn’t actually  _ seen _ one of Plantera’s bulbs in the flesh. 

He clutched his gun close to him so it didn’t get wet and waded in the shallow pool blocking his way, pushing some vines aside. His torch was long-discarded but he had a spare in his bag, lighting it and holding it up to the flower. It pulsed pink and gold with the essence of the jungle itself and he almost didn’t want to break such a pretty thing. Maybe if he just nicked it, it would awaken Plantera but he could grab it for later once she was slain? Halley yanked it up from the roots, electing to preserve the pretty flower, but before he could pocket it the flower wilted. “Aww, that’s a shame,” he mumbled, but a deep rumbling was heard.

This, Halley assumed, was the feared jungle beast awakening. “Can’t be that bad,” he shakily assured himself out loud, “Just a little plant!” What breached the walls of the spacious cavern, though, was  **_not_ ** just a little plant. In fact, it was a  _ very big plant _ , and it looked  _ angry _ . 

Halley didn’t have much time to decide how exactly something with no face looked angry, though, because he was preoccupied with screaming and shooting wildly behind him at the fucking  _ monster _ that was currently chasing him. He also knew, upon a fleeting glance at the floral tendrils trying to nip at him, that he most definitely wouldn’t have come to fight Plantera if the Guide would have told him that she was a fucking  _ hentai tentacle monster _ . He had to reload several times, skittering further down the cavern and taking cover in whatever corners or boulders he could find. 

The scattered pools of honey that were supposed to have a regeneration buff did little to help his fight, because the small teeth and thorns seemed to cut through his armor like butter, then his skin.

It seemed like the rest of the caverns were serene, like all signs of life except plants had fizzled out, it could have been a beautiful sight  _ had there not been an angry creature trying to eat him! _ Halley was swinging haphazardly with an axe now, but it didn’t prove very effective, as Plantera’s tendrils grew back almost as soon as he sliced through them. The end of the cavern was also rapidly approaching, if his earlier charting of the surroundings was correct, so the hero had to think of something and  _ fast _ . He threw a couple grenades at Plantera, and that stalled her slightly, in fact he thought he’d won. 

Or, Halley  _ almost _ thought he’d won, because the giant outer petals wilted away and she withdrew slightly. He took the brief pause to dart past her, using his rocket boots as a boost, hoping to retrieve at least some of the scraps of his armor.

However, Plantera seemed to have other ideas, because a fucking _ mouth _ was revealed after the fuchsia petals were discarded. She had teeth made of thorns and her  _ real _ body was made of some sort of shell. If Plantera wasn’t intimidating  _ before _ , this new development made Halley nearly piss his pants. “Alright, what the  _ fuck, _ ” he loaded the last of his ichor bullets into his gun and pulled the pin of a grenade, readying it for when she came close enough for a good shot. 

All the explosives did this time, however, was scorch the ground and moss around her.  _ ‘I really fucking wish I didn’t use that stupid defiled rune _ ,’ Halley thought to himself, having a pair of wings would be  _ so _ useful right now. His legs were getting tired and he was almost out of ammo, the satchel he kept them in felt considerably lighter and he was out of ichor bullets, the ones that reduced the defense of enemies. Defense reduction would be useful too, right now, because Plantera had one hell of an armor. Halley fell into a rhythm of shooting for a bit, reloading, swinging at her with an axe, and then darting past her with a rocket boost. 

A little under a quarter health now, with the hero’s setbacks, was one hell of an achievement. He still had a ways to go, and it had been over half an hour now, every muscle in his body was screaming at him but he knew he’d die if he stopped moving even for a second. It wasn’t like he couldn’t respawn as new, but dying  _ really _ wasn’t a pleasant experience. He was definitely crying at this point, even his face was sore from being contorted with pain, and his arms and legs were covered in everything from light abrasions to deep gashes. 

Every time he drank a healing potion, they’d be replaced by even more wounds, and he’d already had to slice off several tendrils that wrapped around him too tight to shake off. His vision was getting darker and he had trouble seeing where to step, really, his situation was getting graver by the minute.

...And that was when the hero tripped. With a grunt he landed on the jagged cavern floor, barely breaking his fall with his arms on reflex, but this caused his Uzi to be flung a couple feet away from him. “Damnit,” Halley hissed, scrambling to grab it, but it was too late. As predicted, his brief pause gave Plantera enough time to catch up, and his disoriented state allowed her many tendrils to snake around his considerably smaller form. The thorns potion he drank earlier had worn off, and being long stripped of his armor, Halley was completely defenseless.

He  _ expected _ her to immediately rip him apart, but it became clear she intended to torture him. The razor-sharp thorns cut into his softer flesh and he cried out, heart and lungs working overtime to keep him alive. He was in considerable pain before, but this was downright  _ agony _ , and Halley felt himself slip. His vision was obscured with dark clouds and floating stars, and his stomach emptied of its own accord. Halley could only let out a small, pitiful whine as he was practically being crushed by the giant plant monster. He could faintly hear the sound of fabric ripping, if he was more conscious he would have been angry about his jacket. 

Unexpectedly, he was released from the death grip, and fell to the floor with a loud thud. Again, he tried to scamper away and at  _ least _ find a hiding spot, blindly feeling around for his bag he knew held many different potions that’d help him. His bloodied wrists were again yanked away from him, though, and he cried out in a mix of surprise and pain. It felt different this time, though, the blade-like thorns had retracted and instead, struggling against the vines felt like his wrists were encased with barbs. Having no choice but to stay as still as possible to avoid more torture, he let himself hang limply, a puddle of blood now forming beneath him. Plantera herself seemed to have retreated, once again becoming part of the natural scenery, with his weakly-focused vision Halley could spot the vague, camouflaged outline of her jaws.

Vines snaked up his body and he tried his best to avoid flinching, as when he did, they scraped him due to the texture. Halley was sobbing quietly, shaking like a leaf with overexertion and fear. He threw up a second time, though it was mostly bile, the acid stinging the open wounds on his chest as that was the only place it could’ve gone. He was also barely clothed now, as what he was wearing had been ripped to shreds beforehand and what was left on his body was clinging from sticky strings of old blood. He cried out when he felt one vine wrap around his dick, which was currently flaccid. The vine, though, was coaxing it to erection, and he whined because that  _ hurt _ . “Please stop,” Halley choked out, trying to pry his limbs free as delicately as he could to avoid being cut more, but the barbed tendrils held fast and burrowed into his skin. 

In fact, it felt like they were injecting something into him, because a yellow liquid seeped out of his wrists with the now smaller, occasional lines of blood, and he felt considerably more awake and aware. He cried out when one wrapped around his throat, holding his head in place for a vine to force it’s way past his lips and down his throat. He gagged, but the motion of his throat constricting caused his insides to get scraped to hell. His breathing was restricted and he could barely move now, something told him that a desperate, pleading look in his eyes wouldn’t get him anywhere so he just shut them tight. 

Halley tried his best to focus on anything  _ but _ his body, because he  _ really _ didn’t want to pop a boner for a  _ fucking murder plant.  _ He felt cold but energized, involuntarily moving his hips in sync with the vine currently jacking him off. 

Another pitiful whimper escaped his lips, but this time it wasn’t entirely from pain, because whatever was assaulting his throat and suspending him in the air became a small bit softer. It was somewhat bearable now, and he briefly thought that maybe Plantera would spare him. That still didn’t mean he’d be happy by any means to cum for the murder plant. 

There was a small, somewhat moist prod at his rear, and he involuntarily recoiled.  _ ‘Alright, what the fuck, _ ’ Halley thought, absolutely baffled, because his body was still covered with drying blood and cuts but here the plant was trying to  _ fuck _ him. His throat was still occupied, or else he would have actually vocalized his distress.

He winced, crying out at the sudden intrusion, once again the vines didn’t show him mercy and tightened their hold as he tried to squirm away. Halley started to cry again, only weakly writhing now, apparently he’d done  _ something _ to piss off Plantera, so the short-lived softness had gone away and he was now being filled from both ends with what felt like barbed wire. Blood seeped from the corners of his mouth, mixing with his tears as they fell from his chin, and he couldn’t control reflexively struggling against his binds. The skin of his wrists continued to tear, he’d likely be bleeding out if it wasn’t for the vines covering the new wounds. He cried out, thrashing and feeling a warm trickle between his legs, but he was unaware if that was him pissing himself, internal bleeding becoming external, or  _ both _ . The pale skin of his thighs was tearing as well, the bones being torn from their joints with sickening cracks and pops. 

Halley wretched again, but all that came up was blood, and his last coherent thought was something along the lines of  _ ‘what the actual fuck _ . _ ’ _ He then lost the ability to think, mind clouded with only agony, as the tendons in his legs snapped and they were slowly but surely torn from his body. His breathing completely gave out, as the vines snaked their way deeper, breaching through his throat with such force it almost immediately killed him. 

He really  _ didn’t _ want to spectate what would happen to his corpse, but Plantera seemed to now be feasting on it…  _ Absolutely fucking disgusting. _

\--

  
The hero then respawned in his home, his items all gathered how they were when he left that morning. He simply sat on the floor, looking to the Guide and mouthing, “Hey, what the  _ hell _ ?”


End file.
